SelfDestruct
by Vialana
Summary: Nappa has forced King Vegeta to invade Earth. King Vegata sends Bardock to Earth to stop him, but Nappa has taken important hostages and the Saiyan race could be in jeopardy. What will Earth's Hero do? And where do Vegeta's loyalties lie?
1. One

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor any of it's characters, this is just a non-profitable fic for entertainment purposes only.

__

AN: Okies, here we are with my first DBZ fic. Reviews of all kind are welcome (except stupid unintelligent flames. If you flame, try to make it creative and intelligent.) If you want to know anything, I'll try to post answers to any questions you hae during the fic. Other than that, I'll see you all at the end. Laters.

****

Self-Destruct

One

"No way!"

Engulfed in a bright light, his armour slowly being stripped from his body by the extreme heat, he heard only a maniacal laughter as the energy ball pushed him towards the planet. However, his thoughts were not his death, nor on the one who caused it, but on those he loved, those who were gone and whom he would soon join, and, also, on those who still lived and would bring about the ruin of the creature who had destroyed him and his people.

"My son lives on," he gasped in his final stages of death.

"Kakarott!" he yelled as the energy engulfed him his body and consumed his life.

***

Many years later …

"You know, spying is rather rude."

Bardock did not open his eyes, but he could feel Toura's embarrassment at being caught, although he would never admit such feelings.

"I was just a bit worried. You've become even more reclusive lately."

Bardock sighed and opened his eyes, staring out at the barren and rocky red landscape that is Hell. "I know. It's rather unnatural for a Saiyan, isn't it?"

"You could say that." Toura sat down beside his commander. "But then, things change when you die. And, it has been about forty years." Toura thought for a moment. "What does one do when there is no fighting to be had?"

"Settle down and start a family." Toura looked at Bardock in amazement. "That's what I would have done, it's the accepted normal according to many I've talked to."

"Saiyans aren't normal."

"Saiyans no longer exist in the real world." With that Bardock got up and walked back to the huge monument that housed the majority of the Saiyan population in Hell.

Toura stared after him, worry etched visibly on his battle-scarred face. The rest of Bardock's former crew approached, also watching their commander's retreat.

"Toura? What's up with Bardock?" Fasha asked.

"I'm not sure. I think death is finally affecting him."

***

Bardock sighed as he walked back. This melancholy feeling inside would not go away. He couldn't talk to Toura or Fasha or anyone really about it, he was sure they would never understand ... Hell! He didn't understand it himself.

"What is there besides fighting?" He wasn't sure if he could answer.

"If you looked," a voice said close by, "you could find out."

Bardock did not look around. He knew who this voice belonged to. It had haunted him many times before.

"What now? My race is already dead, our planet destroyed, what else could you or anyone else wish upon us?"

"Fear not Bardock, I have come with an offer of redemption. You have the power to save your people from absolute annihilation, though you do not realise it. Your race can be redeemed, unless they destroy themselves."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

The dry voice laughed coldly. "You will see, though if too late, history will repeat. Again, the living will suffer and die."

"Living? There are none living … wait … no!"

**He was in the current throne room of King Vegeta, he was still in Hell, but something was up, there was a gathering, all the warroir population of Saiyans were in the room, the walls had been blasted away to make room for them all. King Vegta was not to be found, his throne stood empty. Suddenly he arrived and moved away so that another could take his place on the throne. Before the ornate chair were four women and two boys, they all looked so familiar to Bardock, he could swear he knew them from somewhere. The figure on the throne beckoned for guards to grab the two boys and tie them down before him. The paler-haired boy was knocked down and lay bleading, the darker-haired boy screamed at these actions and looked up furiously then pleadingly and Bardock gasped.**

"Kakarott!"

Bardock came out of the strange trance he was in every time he heard that voice and ran back to the Saiyan territory in Hell, desperate to find out what's going on.

***

King Vegeta did not look happy.

This idea was ridiculous. It could never work.

And yet, so many thought it would. He could see it in their faces. The bloodlust rose in the room. He would be outvoted, combined as they were, he could never hope to enforce a ruling against them. They were just too strong and so many in number. It was pathetic: the Saiyan King intimidated by his own subjects.

He gave in. "Fine Nappa, I see that my disapproval will have no affect on you or those who support this."

"You are quite right my liege." King Vegeta could just barely see the smirk on his face as he left. It infuriated him.

"That arrogant bastard. I'm powerless and he knows it. It's almost as bad as Frieza. This may well destroy us."

The King looked up as the door to the throne room burst open.

Bardock ran up to him. "My King, there is a grave threat to our people."

"I know. Ourselves." Vegeta looked sadly over at perhaps one of his only loyal subjects left. We're going to destroy ourselves. I've just told Nappa that he take over Earth.'

"Earth? But that means …"

"Yes. The great Hero of Earth will come after us. I don't know what to do to stop this from happening."

"My liege, will you allow me to go to Earth to stop this?"

"I only pray that you can. Nappa has made powerful allies here in Hell, the wizard Babidi is only one of many. Try to prevent this, please Bardock."

Bardock bowed then left quickly to gather the only people he knew he could trust to help him, although it may have already been too late.

Unbeknownst to King Vegeta and almost everyone else, a small force had already been sent by Nappa to Earth with Babidi's help and were in the middle of a mission that the King knew nothing of but had just approved.

One of the Saiyans on Earth smiled as he caught sight of his prey. A beautiful blue haired woman dressed in expensive clothes sitting with a beautiful blonde woman with a small blond girl on her lap, a feisty woman with her long black hair fashioned in a bun and a teenage girl with short hair and half-finger gloves.

Suddenly, a group of five males walked up to them, smiling. The scouters went off. These men, no, not men, two were children and one was barely old enough to be counted as an adult, well, these males were powerful. They got up and started to walk away. The commander of the group signaled to follow them when all of a sudden, one of the women stopped, the blue-haired one, and asked something and walked away at the reply. The commander gestured for the rest of the group to follow the others while he tailed this one. 

And what a fine tail it was to follow.

She did not go far. She stopped at a nearby park and walked up to a well-built man with black hair rising high above his head and wrapped her arms around him. Apparently he was unaccustomed to such intimacies as he turned around with a glare on his face and pushed her away. The Saiyan let out a gasp as he saw the man's face.

Prince Vegeta!


	2. Two

****

Two

It was supposed to be a happy gathering of friends. Almost everyone was there. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten were being the best hosts they could be, which meant that Chi-Chi trying to stop her husband and sons from eating everything before dinner was even served. Although, Gohan was too busy talking to Videl to notice the food (rather unusual for a Saiyan with an appetite as big as his). Even Goku was acting rather strangely, he would steal a few tidbits now and then, but he was also entertaining guests, talking to Mr. Satan Krillin and Yamcha. Trunks and Goten were alternatively stealing food, playing with Buu and Bee and fighting. Chi-Chi was, of course, trying to keep an eye on all of this as well as on the food and joining in on various conversations. Bulma was talking with Yamcha's new girlfriend and Eighteen, who was also playing with a sleepy Marron.

Vegeta watched this from an unnoticed corner of the house, glancing outside at the night sky occasionally. He thought no one had noticed him, but two people had.

Goku watched Vegeta from the corner of his eye. He thought that his fellow Saiyan would act differently after the fight with Buu, but he didn't appear to have changed at all. No, he knew that Vegeta had changed, he just didn't show it, in fact, he was even more withdrawn than he was before. Goku thought about going over to him, but he had enough experience to realise that Vegeta would just smirk, say something scornful and walk off.

Vegeta looked away from the window to the sky and caught Kakarott's eyes as he stared at him. He looked like he was going to get up to come over to where Vegeta sat. Vegeta just glared at him in warning then got up and left.

/Wow, I didn't even have to do or say anything./ Goku stared wide-eyed after him for a moment then shrugged, returning to his friends' conversation.

Bulma also noticed her husband's retreat. She excused herself and left Eighteen and Yamcha's girlfriend (she had already forgotten her name) to gush over the adorable Marron. Exiting the warm and friendly house, Bulma stepped into the cool night air. Looking around she saw Vegeta standing a small distance away.

She knew he sensed her approach. Like his fighting opponents, he always seemed to know where she was and when she wanted him. He didn't turn around from his contemplation of the stars. She didn't touch him when she stood beside him. His rejection of her embrace earlier that day had left her a bit hurt, although she knew he did not like public shows of affection.

"It's been five years." He spoke so quietly that Bulma almost didn't hear him.

"I know."

"Many things have changed."

"Like what?" Bulma had a nervous feeling in her stomach. He wasn't going to …

"Me." Vegeta's shoulders slumped slightly with that admission. It was almost a full minute before he turned around.

Bulma almost took a step back in surprise. He had a slight smile on his face which complemented his gentle expression perfectly making him look like the most beautiful being alive. "But some things have stayed as beautiful as they always were." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Like the stars for example."

Bulma knew she should be angry at this. He was teasing her, but she couldn't help smiling. "The stars huh." She would have said more, but she shivered violently as a cold breeze blew around them.

Vegeta's face flashed a quick look of concern then he took off his jacket and put it around his wife's shoulders, holding her close to him. He bent his head down close to her ear. "The stars are only a minor beauty compared to the one I hold in my arms." Then he kissed her. "Happy anniversary love," he whispered then he let go and walked back to the house, his normal surly expression back in place.

Bulma pulled the jacket closer to her body, inhaling the smell of it that was Vegeta, a smile playing about her lips. Then she noticed the tiny weight hanging from her neck. She looked down at the golden pendant inscribed with an intricate crest that had suddenly appeared there after Vegeta's embrace. It looked very similar to the crest on Vegeta's signet ring, though she couldn't be sure, he had only showed it to her once, briefly, and she could never find it again. The smile grew bigger and radiated love in waves. She held the pendant clasped in her hands for a while then she tucked it under her clothes, so it could be closer to her heart. She pulled the jacket on properly and walked back to the warmth of her friends and family.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a watcher had lain hidden in the bushes close by, spying intently on them.

***

"Report." 

Nappa was in a surly mood. He had just found out that King Vegeta had sent Bardock and his group along with Raditz to Earth as well. He couldn't do a thing about it either. King Vegeta was intelligent enough and skilled enough in some ways to make it very difficult for him to do what he wanted. /Damn him and his royal position. It's a good thing that he'll be taken out with this plan otherwise I would have acted rather rashly about his interference./

Suddenly he whirled around to the other Saiyan who he had almost forgotten about. "What did you say?" He demanded. "Repeat your observations." The Saiyan did so, a smile playing about his lips.

"Interesting." Nappa grinned evilly. "This is even better than I had hoped."

***

"Sorry guys, I totally forgot about this. I promise it'll only take a little while. It's only a brief meeting."

"Sure thing Bulma," Chi-Chi assured her friend. "We'll just wait here."

"Come with me, I don't really have to be there, I just have to make an appearance then I'll leave things up to Dad." She looked around at everyone in the room. "The best shopping is nearby anyway and I'll treat you all to lunch."

"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks ran into the room hearing that. The four women just looked at them. "What?" Trunks grumbled. "We're bored, and there's an amusement park near there. Dad won't take me."

"And Gohan's too busy studying," Goten piped in. "And Dad's off with Krillin doing something."

Bulma sighed. The shopping trip she had organised with Chi-Chi, Eighteen and Videl was slowly sinking into oblivion. She was about to open her mouth to give in, when Videl said, "I'll take you guys."

"Videl, you don't have to," Bulma tried to argue.

"I don't mind. Besides, I can catch up with you later." Videl would never admit this out aloud, but she was still a bit shy around Gohan's friends and their families, especially these three women. They made every effort to include her in things, but she was still slightly nervous and unsure. They were starting to grow on her though and were slowly becoming some of her closest friends. Which was why she was so nervous about today and a little secret that she had kept from them.

"If you're sure. I only say this for the sake of your heath and sanity." However, no one else had any other ideas. "Okay. We'll all go together then we'll meet up for lunch."

The group headed downtown to Capsule Corp's main office, chatting happily and laughing at the two excited boys with them. Marron was being adorable, as always, and tried to chase after Trunks one time. He laughed and pretended to let her almost catch him. Goten watched them wistfully.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chi-Chi bent over to ask him.

"Gohan used to play with me like that," Goten said. "Was he really only pretending?"

Chi-Chi smiled and tousled his hair. "You had fun didn't you?" Goten nodded. "Then does it matter?" Goten shook his head and smiled. Then he joined Trunks in playing with Marron.

After only a relatively short walk they reached the tall skyscraper that was Capsule Corporation's main offices. The rest of the group followed Bulma into the building and up the elevator to one of the top floors and the general meeting room. "Do you guys want to wait out here for a minute? I'll just duck in and out." Bulma disappeared into the room.

They waited for a few minutes then suddenly something so unexpected was heard that they all ran into the room in a panic.

Bulma had screamed.

Inside there was a huge scene. People had reacted as soon as Bulma had opened her mouth and more screams were heard. People were running around in the small space in absolute panic and chaos. As soon as Eighteen stepped through the door, a strange tingle ran down her spine. Trunks and Goten felt it too, so did Chi-Chi and Videl, but to a lesser degree. But they didn't pay too much attention to funny feelings, there was something more important that had captured their attention.

There was a giant portal covering one of the walls of the meeting room and coming out of it were …

"Saiyans!" Eighteen recognised them immediately, though she had only seen a few, but being a former android had its perks on occasion. Information was one of them.

"It can't be," Chi-Chi shook her head. "There's just no way."

"Hey!" Trunks yelled out and ran to the portal. "Get away from my mother!" The huge bald Saiyan turned away from the petrified Bulma to stare and smile at the puny boy who thought he could stand up to him.

"Nappa!" Chi-Chi started shaking. "No, I know he's dead. Vegeta killed him!"

"True," the huge man agreed, never taking his eyes off Trunks. "But it was so nice here that I thought I'd come back for a vacation." And with that he backhanded Trunks, who flew across the room and hit another wall. He slumped down, unconscious.

"Trunks! You bastard!" Goten ran at him, trying to get enough momentum to fly, but it was only a small room. He jumped and punched Nappa in the face. The large man didn't blink, he just grinned. Goten tried to hover, but fell down. A panicked look took over his face. He raised his hand and tried an energy attack, but he couldn't even feel his ki at all.

"What —" he was cut off as Nappa wrapped a hand around his throat and lifted him up. Then he threw Goten over by Trunks.

Eighteen raised her hand, knowing that Nappa shouldn't be any trouble for her, but she couldn't feel her ki either. Her eyes widened at this realisation and fear crept up her spine. She backed away, holding Marron tight as she cried. Videl and Chi-Chi launched themselves at Nappa and they were both brushed away like flies.

Nappa approached Eighteen, his evil smile still on his face. "No," Eighteen whimpered. She held onto her daughter tighter.

"Eighteen! Run!" Bulma jumped onto Nappa from behind. Eighteen ran, not knowing that Nappa had kept advancing, Bulma was now lying beside Chi-Chi on the floor. A wrench on her hair brought her to her knees and she cried out, still holding the terrified Marron. Nappa pulled the toddler from her grip and set her down in front of Eighteen.

"The last thing she'll see is your face covered in blood," he threatened with a barely suppressed eagerness, "unless you give up."

Eighteen nodded. "I surrender, don't hurt her!" Her voice was thick with tears and fear.

Nappa chuckled. "Okay then. She'll still see your face covered in blood, but it won't be her last vision." Then he punched Eighteen. The last thing she heard was Marron screaming then there was nothing as unconsciousness claimed her.

Nappa surveyed the damage he had inflicted. It was almost too easy. They were powerful, under normal circumstances, however, thanks to Babidi he had been able to get around that. He gestured to the Saiyans standing nearby who had not moved since exiting the portal. "Take them to Hell." They nodded. Nappa was about to walk back through the portal, when the scent of blood stopped him.

He looked down at the young boys lying nearby.

One of them, the first one, what was his name … Trunks, yes, that was what the other boy had yelled out, he was bleeding from a small gash on the head. 

Nappa smiled as a few things pieced together. He had called the blue-haired wench his mother, that would mean that he was …

The grin turned even darker.

"I think I should leave a message here." Nappa bent down and touched the small pool of blood surrounding the boy's head. "One that will spark the proper reaction."


	3. Three

****

Three

Vegeta paused in his training.

/I can't sense Trunks' ki any more./ He waited for a few moments more then Vegeta grabbed the shirt he had taken off for his training and raced out of the gravity chamber then out of the house. He launched himself into the air and in a few second was on top of the Capsule Corp offices. This was where Bulma had said they would be and where he had last felt Trunks' presence. He wrenched open the roof door and raced down the stairs to the approximate area he last felt his son's presence.

Vegeta ran through the hallways when suddenly he felt something very familiar.

Magic. And it was Babidi's work.

He stopped by an open doorway. Yes, it was strong here. He looked in and saw the mess that the room was in. Then he heard a child crying.

"Trunks?" The sound stopped. Vegeta hesitated then stepped in, a tingle running down his spine and suddenly, he could no longer feel his own ki. /So that's what happened. There's a spell on the room that blocks ki./ "Trunks? Are you here?" Although it was a small room, the huge conference table had been torn into huge pieces of debris and could have been hiding anything.

He heard a sniffle just to the right. Looking around a large piece of table, Vegeta saw Marron.

On seeing him, she shrank back and whimpered. "It's okay," Vegeta said softly in a voice that he doubted he had ever used before. Marron stared at him a moment, then she seemed to recognise him and she threw herself against his leg and refused to let go.

Vegeta tugged at her. "Hey, get off." It was no good. She clung to him and started to cry. Vegeta sighed. He tried picking her up and she allowed herself to be cradled against his shoulder.

Vegeta was about to walk out of the room again after he found no one else, but he stopped, seeing something almost hidden behind another part of the table leaning against the wall. He wouldn't have caught it at all if he hadn't gotten close enough to smell the blood.

Vegeta used his free hand to move the table away and saw a small pool of blood on the floor. Just above it, there was something written in the blood on the wall.

_Payback, my Prince._

Vegeta snarled, eliciting a whimper from the girl in his arms. Calming a bit at the noise, Vegeta was about to turn away again, but there was something still bothering him. He leaned down instead and gingerly touched the pool with the tip of his finger.

It was Saiyan blood.

It was his blood.

"Trunks." It was a low growl. Vegeta was beyond angry. He was about to do something very violent, when once again, the tiny toddler in his arms brought him back to his senses.

"Mummy?"

Vegeta stopped and calmed himself. First he had to call Krillin and Kakarott. They needed to be told about this tragedy. He walked out of the room, a tingle once again travelling down his spine as he exited the area on which the spell was focused.

"Payback. Nappa, I'll show you what payback is and you'll regret having anything to do with me."

***

"Damn, we were too late." Bardock surveyed the wreckage of the room.

"We should report back to King Vegeta now," Raditz cut in. "We can't do anything else now."

"You're right." Bardock sighed and looked at his eldest son. "So why aren't you siding with Nappa?"

Raditz snorted. "Nappa's an idiot. He knows how to suck up to people in charge. I've never liked him, but mutual dislike of our station in life and of the people around us kind of pushed us together. And of course, Prince Vegeta kept us from fighting." Raditz shook his head and gestured to the message. "I thought he was stupid, but this does more than prove it. Only an idiot would challenge someone that much stronger than him."

"Maybe Nappa has some powerful allies that we don't know about."

"Probably. I wouldn't put it past him to hand our entire race over to Frieza again if it got him revenge. Nappa is fanatical about vengeance, he'll go to any lengths to get it."

Bardock remembered his visions, though they were hardly ever out of his thoughts. Nappa could be the one to bring about their destruction. "Then we have a serious problem."

***

Bulma looked around groggily, her eyes barely open, as someone shook her awake insistently. She groaned, not fully taking in her surroundings, only really aware of the throbbing in her head.

"Trunks, honey, mummy's sick. Leave." After mumbling that, she turned her head away and tried to move her arm, only to find that her hands were bound. She opened her eyes wide and sat up immediately, ignoring the pain in her head, and looked around properly.

The first things she noticed were the thick metal bars on the only door and window in the small room. Looking down at her cuffed hands, she thought, /Kami, what did I get up to last night?/ She blushed a bit at the thought then looked around.

Videl was siting nearby, looking relieved at Bulma's alertness, she was also cuffed. Bulma assumed that she was the one to wake her. Chi-Chi was holding a distraught and crying Goten close to her and was also keeping watch over two still forms. Eighteen was lying on the ground still, but slowly waking up, her fingers flickered and she groaned. The other figure however …

"No! Trunks!" Bulma got up and rushed over to him, slightly dizzy from moving too fast after waking, but she took no notice of her own pain at the sight of her son's. Kneeling beside him, she gently ran her fingers down across his cheek and up to the wrapping around his head.

"I guess they want him, and us I suppose, as hostages," Videl commented as she knelt beside Bulma.

/They?/ Bulma was about to ask when she remembered. "Nappa," she hissed, both in fear and anger.

"Who is he?"

"A Saiyan."

"You mean like Gohan, or Goku?"

"No … well, yes, but only in terms of race. Nappa is evil. He and his former partner tried to take over Earth."

"What happened?"

"His partner killed him." Videl wanted to ask more, but Bulma had turned away as Trunks groaned. Everyone looked at him, even Eighteen, who was now fully awake.

Trunks' eyes fluttered open. "Mum?"

"I'm here Trunks." Bulma gently brushed his hair from his face.

"My head hurts."

"I know sweetie."

"Where are we?" Trunks tried to sit up, but he was still woozy from blood loss and almost fainted again. Bulma settled him back down.

"Shh, don't get up right now. I don't know where we are, but I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"Who was that guy?"

"A dead man." That was what had her really worried. Nappa was dead, so how did he manage to end up back on Earth?

"He didn't feel very dead when he punched me." Trunks sat up again, more slowly this time, so he wouldn't feel faint. "He will be soon though." He balled his hands into fists. "No one gets away with throwing me into a wall."

"Trunks, no!" Goten sprang up, tears still in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"You can't!"

"Give me one good reason why I can't."

"Because you can't. We can't turn Super Saiyan. We can't even feel our ki, none of us can." Goten burst into tears again and ran to his mother. He had taken this very badly, he'd never been without his power before and it scared him that he could be this weak and helpless.

Trunks paled at his best friend's words. "No … it's not true, it can't be true!"

The door to the cell burst open with a loud clang. "It's true boy. Your power's all gone."

Futilely, Trunks concentrated and his eyes widened when nothing happened. He started shaking his head in denial and Bulma wrapped her arms around him protectively, or at least held him close considering her bonds. Nappa started laughing evilly as he saw Trunks start to shake all over and tears start dropping from his ducts. Fear overtook the young demi-Saiyan completely as the laughter echoed around the room.

***

"Nappa, what is the meaning of this?" King Vegeta stared in anger and horror at the ragged and defenseless hostages standing before him.

"It was part of my plan to take over Earth my liege." Nappa barely suppressed a smirk at the sight of the enraged monarch before him.

"I never gave you leave to do this!"

"No other approach would have worked my liege, not with Earth's Hero protecting the planet."

"This is not our way. This is dishonourable and weak, it goes against everything we stand for as an ancient and proud warrior race." To say King Vegeta was furious would be the severest form of understatement. However, Nappa continued, disregarding the fact that with his next words could be considered the gravest insult and the basis for treason.

"Pride isn't everything my liege. Sometimes necessary measures must be taken to get the job done. After all, taking hostages kept you in line my liege, did it not?" Nappa's eyes sparkled with malice as King Vegeta stopped his furious pacing and stiffened in pain.

He glared at his deceitful subject. "You've obviously spent too much time with Frieza," he snarled in an icy voice. "What did you plan to do to them?"

"Exactly what Frieza would have done." Nappa turned and grinned that familiar grin as he ogled his captives. "Torture them."

They would have shrunk back in fear, but a guard held each of them tightly. Videl, Chi-Chi and Eighteen struggled against their guards, to no avail. Bulma simply stood there, dignified as always, though clearly angry, but her countenance showed fear and worry too. Goten wasn't moving. He was still in shock over loosing his power. And Trunks … he was barely conscious. His guard had to hold him up.

Nappa moved over to them and grabbed Trunks by the scruff of his neck, ignoring the King's glare and Bulma's pleas to leave Trunks alone. "I think I'll start with this one."

"No!" Goten managed to catch his guard by surprise and broke out of his grip. He grabbed onto Nappa's wrists. "You can't he's still hurt. Let him go. Take me instead."

"Goten?" Trunks looked up at his friend through pain filled eyes and saw tears running down the young boy's face. "No, don't."

"Enough!" Everyone jumped at the roar that echoed around the room. Some guards even scurried out of the way as Vegeta's glare took in the entire hall. "They are women and children, Nappa. How dare you call yourself a warrior! Torture! Kidnapping! How could you have sunk so low! Get out of my sight!"

"My liege," he tried to protest, but Vegeta had risen and everyone could see the threatening flaming aura surrounding him. "Yes my liege." Nappa bowed and left the throne room, his disappointment and anger displayed in his walk. Soon, everyone had gone, save for a few guards stationed by the door.

Vegeta sighed and his shoulders slumped as the aura disappeared. He looked tired. Glancing over at the prisoners he stood up straighter.

"I cannot apologise for what has been done to you, for it could not be enough retribution for what has happened." King Vegeta made his way over to them. "I also cannot free you. I have very little power left here and if I did something as outrageous as to free you, it would cause huge upheaval among my subjects."

"You're their king," Bulma said, with confusion in her voice. "Why wouldn't they listen to you?"

"Many things have changed. Unfortunately the few remaining things that we as a race could take pride in have started to wither away. However, I cannot condone this!" Vegeta spun away from them in a rage. "How could he! He went behind my back and committed such an act! Torture! The bastard, after everything that happened with Frieza he would just throw it back into my face!" Vegeta took control of his emotions once again. "I can apologise for that."

"No problem," Bulma brushed it aside. "My husband has worse fits of temper than you do." Chi-Chi and Eighteen couldn't help snickering at that. The similarities between the father and son were quite obvious. Videl didn't quite understand why they were laughing, she was still unaware of many details about Vegeta and Goku's race. Trunks was still dazed and Goten was caring for him.

"Excuse me, Mr. King?" Everyone turned to stare a the small boy. He had tears in his eyes. "Can you help Trunks, please?"

King Vegeta gestured to one of the guards. "Prepare a room for these two boys and send a healer immediately." The guard bowed and left the room.

"Thank you." Bulma bowed, relieved that her son would be looked after. Her pendant fell out of her top. King Vegeta noticed this and frowned lightly, recognising the crest upon it. "Nappa had hurt him before he came here and he hasn't had time to recover yet."

"It is the very least I can do." The guard returned and escorted the boys to their room near the royal quarters. He had arranged for the women's room to be nearby also. "I suppose it is protection of a sort," the King murmured.

"Why are you doing this?" Eighteen finally spoke up, her anger clearly showing on her visage. "I don't like being kept prisoner and I don't like not knowing what's going on, so explain."

King Vegeta's eyes frosted over in a very familiar expression of barely suppressed rage. "Do not think to question my motives for helping you! For your insolence I should release you into Nappa's custody, but not even I am such a cruel monster as to do that to innocents." The rage faded to guilt and sorrow. "I have seen and known too much to allow that to happen again. No matter what happens, know that the children are as safe as can be and you will be too." King Vegeta moved over to Bulma, who barely suppressed the urge to move backwards. He hooked his finger around the pendant. "This crest alone demands your safe keeping."

The doors opened once again before Bulma or anyone else had time to react. The women froze in place as yet another familiar-appearing Saiyan appeared. "Raditz," Bulma whispered in fear. King Vegeta looked at her strangely then moved away.

Raditz bowed. "Report," King Vegeta said as other Saiyans moved in.

"My liege, we were unable to prevent Nappa's plan," he looked around. "As may be surmised by the presence of the hostages."

"Did you engage Nappa's forces in combat?"

"No my liege. As far as I know, he is unaware of our motives."

"He won't be soon." Another figure strode into view and made a cursory bow. The four women tried to hold in a gasp. "Nappa has allies that we knew nothing about. We'll be found out soon. My king, we have do something more."

"Like what Bardock?" The King exploded. "I have no power anymore. Nappa and his allies hold sway over my subjects. I don't control anything anymore. Frieza, Babidi, Gero, they now control my race once more. Again Saiyans have no freedom, even after I vowed never to subject them to oppression again. Even in death I couldn't fulfil my vow. Kami! I don't know how to fix this. Do you realise that by taking hostages Nappa has sealed our doom! Earth's Hero will not stand for this, he will annihilate us."

Bulma cleared her throat. The group of angry Saiyans glared at her, but living with Vegeta for ten years made her immune to the fear that should have accompanied such a glare. She just smirked at them. "It seems that you're in need of some help."

Vegeta gave her a withering look then ignored her comment. "Bardock, you and your crew are to escort these women to their rooms. I'll have someone show you the way. Meet with me again in an hour and we will discuss our next move." King Vegeta then left the throne room with a swirl of his cape.

"Damn it!" Bardock growled. "He refuses to make a move."

"Bardock, calm down," Toura put a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's stuck, he can't do a thing without putting the entire race in danger. Think about things from his point of view."

"I'm trying Toura, but I can't. This is going to destroy us."

Bulma cleared her throat again. "Is anyone going to listen to me? I'm offering help, but you damn stubbourn Saiyans keep ignoring me. Is it like a racial trait with you? Of course if you'd rather have Earth's Hero against you rather than with you, you can ignore me all you want."

"What did you say?" Bardock looked stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much, only that you have some very important hostages in your possession. If you want Goku on your side, then you better listen good."

"Goku?" Raditz laughed. "He's Earth's Hero? He's what everyone in Hell has been so afraid of? He wouldn't hurt a fly, much less destroy a race."

"True, but Goku can get pretty angry when he's provoked," Chi-Chi spoke up. "And I'd say kidnapping his wife, son and friends is good enough provocation even for Goku."

"All right," Bardock narrowed his eyes. "You know this ... Goku, Earth's Hero. Is he really as strong as they say he is?"

"He's the strongest fighter in the universe right now," Bulma assured them. "Now, I have a plan, if you're willing to listen, that may save everyone's lives."

***

Goku laughed as Krillin burst up through the surface, spluttering and spitting out water. The shorter man glared at his best friend. "Very funny Goku. Now help me out."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." Goku grinned. "Last time I ended up in the water with you."

"Darn." Krillin snapped his fingers in annoyance. "I'll have to find another way to get you back."

"You can try all you want, but it's not gonna work." Goku stopped grinning for a second and frowned at the ki he felt moving in their direction. "That feels like Vegeta. I wonder what's up."

"Maybe Bulma sent him over with a message or something." Krillin had finally made it to the shore of the small island that was his home. They waited for Vegeta to land.

"Hey, Vegeta what's up?" Goku smiled, oblivious to Vegeta's dark countenance — it was usually pretty dark anyway — and to the small bundle in his arms. Krillin had noticed, however.

"Marron." Vegeta handed the sleeping toddler over to her father. He looked up at Vegeta's face. "Vegeta, what's wrong, did something happen?" Even Goku had now noticed the slight difference to Vegeta's expression.

The Saiyan Prince didn't answer straight away, but when he did, there was a strained quality to his voice, conveying some strong emotion he was trying to hold back. "Bulma, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, Videl and probably Goten and Trunks as well have all been taken."

"Taken?" Goku yelled. "By who?"

Vegeta didn't bother to hide the rage and disgust obvious in his voice. He glared and unconsciously raised his ki to match the strength of his anger. "Nappa."


	4. Four

__

AN: sorry, I forgot to mention what time frame this was set in. This is set about six months after the Buu saga, so I've decided to keep the approximate power levels for that time. So Goku is the most powerful by a fair bit with Gohan second, but Vegeta has about the same power as Gohan (cause he's been studying too much and let his power slip a little, while Vegeta kept training still — like before at the beginning of the Saiyaman saga). I don't really know exact power levels, but they're the top three fighters by a long shot. Hope that helped a bit.

****

Four

Gohan sat in class grinding his teeth in frustration.

There was something going on that his father wasn't telling him.

His mother and Goten hadn't come home last night. Goku told him they were still over Bulma's. Vegeta was looking after Trunks and Goten while the women were having a 'girls night out'. /I guess mum does deserve a break,/ Gohan thought and tried to push it from his mind.

This morning, however, when his dad told him that his mother had gotten drunk and couldn't come home, Gohan started to suspect a few things. But, as this was his father, he trusted his word and went to school, like a good little boy.

Videl hadn't shown up yet and it was already second period.

Now Gohan knew there was something up and his father was keeping secrets from him. It took all of his self-control not to jump out the window fly home and demand to know what's going on from his father.

When the bell rang for the start of third period Gohan was barely able to keep his rage in check.

/How could he?! What the hell is so important that he can't tell me?/ Someone came up behind Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped, spinning around.

Erasa took a fearful step backwards. "I j-just wanted to know what's up."

Gohan sighed and calmed himself. "I'm sorry Erasa, I'm just having a few problems with my dad and my mind's kind of occupied by it."

"No problem, you know that if you ever want to talk you can always come see me." Erasa smiled then left, calling out behind her, "I'll see you in gym."

/Talk. I'll just have to talk to dad as soon as I get out of school./ Gohan sighed and made his way to the change room, ready for a double period of gym and yet more baseball.

"Why so glum Gohan?" Sharpener gave Gohan a slap on the back after they emerged onto the field. "The superhero gig not working for you?" Gohan smiled. After Sharpener and Erasa had found out his identity as Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter at the World Martial Arts Tournament they'd both been a bit more accepting of him and his slightly odd ways. Gohan was glad of the change, he now had three really good friends at school that he didn't have to hide his secrets from. (Well he had to still hide a few from Sharpener and Erasa, but they didn't know that.)

"Not really, it's just a problem with my father."

"Oh, I can relate. Wanna talk?"

"No, I think I should just talk to my father when I get home about the problem. Talking usually works."

"Right. Anyway wanna be on my team for baseball?"

"Sure." Gohan grinned. Sharpener had learned early on that Gohan was the best person to have on the team if you wanted to win.

"That isn't necessary today Sharpener." The two boys turned around at the sound of their teacher's voice. "I've got something special for today's lesson. Make welcome a very special guest — Yamcha the Slugger."

/Yamcha?/ Gohan looked up and sure enough there was the dark-haired martial artist grinning at him with his flying female feline friend Pu'ar. "Hey everyone, glad to be here."

Various shouts of "No way!" and "Oh Kami, I can't believe it's him!" were heard as Yamcha spoke. Gohan rolled his eyes and smiled, catching Yamcha's eye. He was still as popular as ever. /I wonder why he's here? Probably needed some extra cash or something./

"All right, why don't we all go sit down over by the bleachers and talk for a bit before we go onto the field." Everyone agreed to Yamcha's suggestion, despite many wanting to play, but then again listening to a talk from one of the most famous baseball players around wasn't something to be missed.

"So how's things Gohan?" Yamcha fell into step beside the teenager and instigated a conversation, much to the surprise of those nearby — including Sharpener.

"Having a few problems with Dad."

Yamcha looked shocked. "No way, what's up?"

"You mean you don't know either? He told me that mum didn't come home last night because she was plastered and he has been acting really weird."

"Your mum, drunk? He's so hiding something." Yamcha looked thoughtful. "I think Krillin knows. I went over yesterday to say hi and he wasn't there. He'd asked Master Roshi and Oolong to take care of Marron so he could go and meet with Vegeta. Vegeta? When has Krillin ever willingly sought him out? Actually, when has he ever left Marron in the care of Master Roshi? He knows better than that."

"You're right, there is something really wrong with everyone. I can't sense Goten or Trunks either and Dad said that Vegeta was taking care of them, yet I can feel his ki. Plus Videl's not here either. Last I heard, she, mum, Bulma and Eighteen were going out. Did you see Eighteen at Kame House?"

"No, I didn't. Hey, after class I'll go look for them and see what I can find out." Yamcha gestured to the waiting class. "For now you'll have to listen while I talk about basic pointers for hitting a ball." He shooed Gohan away and stood before the class and started talking.

Gohan sat down and Pu'ar flew over to him and curled up on his lap. Gohan smiled. "I suppose you've heard all this before?"

Pu'ar yawned. "Yeah. Yamcha's been practicing what he's gonna talk about for weeks. I know his speech back to front and upside down by now." Gohan laughed at this and listened a bit to what Yamcha was saying while Pu'ar slept, until Sharpener nudged him

"Hey, do you know Yamcha?" A few other people nearby were interested to know as well.

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, my dad's been friends with him since he was young." He thought of something else. "That's how I know a bit about baseball." A few people nodded, this cleared up a few things about Gohan. Of course he'd be a good baseball player if he knew Yamcha the Slugger. Sharpener looked at Gohan a bit curiously then turned back to Yamcha's speech.

"Okay then," Yamcha finished up after a relatively short speech. "Now why don't you get into teams and we can start playing." There were a few cheers at this and everyone got up talking about how cool Yamcha is and how great a player he is. (A few girls giggled about his good looks, but that was pretty normal for Yamcha.)

"Hey Gohan, why don't you come over here and sit with me while the others play." Gohan shrugged apologetically at Sharpener, who was looking forward to winning by a lot, and walked over to where Yamcha sat with their teacher, who went out onto the field to start the game.

"So how long has Goku been acting weird?"

"Since he got home from Krillin's last night. I think something bad's happened to mum and the others."

Yamcha lightly punched Gohan in the arm in a reassuring manner. "I'm sure they're fine, I mean Eighteen is with them and Chi-chi's a pretty good fighter herself."

"And Videl's with them too."

Yamcha looked at Gohan slyly. "She is, huh. She sure is spending a lot of time around you and your family Gohan." Gohan blushed. "Does this mean —" Yamcha cut off suddenly and both fighters leapt up and went on alert.

"You felt that too?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't know. They're strong, but nowhere near as strong as a Super Saiyan."

"Earthlings?"

"No, they wouldn't have just suddenly appeared like that." Gohan frowned. "Their ki signature feels familiar ..." Gohan gasped then narrowed his eyes. "Saiyans," he hissed.

"You're sure?" Yamcha looked worried. No wonder considering his first real fight against as Saiyan ended with his own death.

"Positive. One of them I recognise, but I don't know where from."

"Is it Nappa?" Gohan could hear the fear in Yamcha's voice. Although he was a lot stronger than he had been before, Nappa still scared him a bit.

"No." Gohan closed his eyes. "It's Raditz."

"No way. How?"

"I don't know, but they're close by and approaching fast." Gohan looked at Yamcha. "Could you get everyone away, take them to the gym and distract them somehow?"

Yamcha nodded. "I'll give them a martial arts lesson." He grinned to lighten the tension, though it was forced.

"Thanks."

Yamcha went over to the teacher and whispered something to him and got a receiving nod, then he called everyone in, gave them a small talk, to which many cheers were heard and led them inside. Gohan followed for a bit then slipped away and went back outside and waited for the visitors to come.

Unfortunately, Sharpener and Erasa had saw him slip away and followed him.

"Where is he going?" Erasa whispered.

"I don't know ... wait, he's stopped. He's just standing in the middle of the baseball field. It looks like he's waiting for something. Let's get closer." Erasa nodded at the suggestion and they crept closer to Gohan, making sure to stay hidden by the bleachers, or bushes or anything that kept Gohan from seeing them.

But, as is well known, Gohan isn't stupid. He could feel the two of them creeping around nearby. He turned and stared directly at their hiding spot, which really didn't hide them that much. "All right Sharpener, Erasa, you can come out from behind the trash can."

The two blondes got up quickly and walked over to him, hanging their heads sheepishly.

"What are you two doing?"

"We want to know what you're up to," Sharpener replied.

"Yeah. Don't you want to learn a few more martial arts moves from Yamcha? Why wouldn't you?"

Sharpener sighed. "Erasa, don't you see that Gohan is up to something, it's not that he doesn't want to learn. So I want to know what you're up to."

Gohan frowned. "It's not safe for you to be here."

"What?"

"Something's going to happen, and you can't be here or you could get hurt."

"Gohan stop with the secrets already!" Sharpener exclaimed. "Tell us what's going on. We're supposed to be your friends."

Gohan sighed. "Please, I'll explain everything once I'm done here, but you have to go back inside before they arrive."

"Who?"

"Please, just go now!" Gohan pleaded with them.

Sharpener sighed. "Fine, but you better give us a good explanation for all this." He turned away.

"You know that you can tell us anything Gohan," Erasa looked a bit hurt that he'd kept a secret from them. "Just be careful yourself." She walked back with Sharpener to the gym.

/Trust me guys, this is for your own good./ Gohan turned his attention back to the sky and the figures he could now clearly see approaching.

A few seconds later they landed, five of them.

One of them Gohan instantly recognised.

"Raditz," he growled. "What do you want here?"

The long-haired Saiyan approached with his hands up and in front of him in a gesture of innocence and well-intent. "I didn't come to fight, I need to speak with Goku."

"And what do you want to talk to him about?" Raditz frowned at the hostility he felt radiating from the boy. /Who is he? I feel I should know him./

"Who are you?"

Gohan smirked. "I'm insulted that you don't recognise me. Last time I saw you, you tried to kidnap me."

Raditz laughed. "Well, well, well, little Gohan. Haven't you grown to be a strong one."

"You wouldn't believe how strong, I won't need anyone else with me to take care of you this time."

"Hold it, I said I didn't want to fight."

"And I'm not going to believe that. Since when has a Saiyan ever not wanted to fight?"

"Since the Saiyan race was held hostage again!" Raditz yelled, sick of Gohan's attitude. "Just hear me out and decide my intentions for yourself before you attack."

Gohan crossed his arms and glared, looking remarkably like Vegeta. "Fine. You wanted to see Goku? About what?"

"We need his help to get his wife back."

Gohan froze. "What did you just say?"

"I'll explain everything once Goku's here." It was strange, why did he keep calling Goku by his Earth name? Every Saiyan they had met always called him 'Kakarott'.

"Fine. Wait here then I'll lead you somewhere where we can talk." Gohan didn't wait for his approval and dashed inside to see Yamcha.

Everyone was inside, already practicing the basic warm-ups, though some were having trouble and Yamcha was helping them. Gohan made his way over to Yamcha and gestured him to the side. A few people looked at him curiously, but Gohan was a bit strange and he knew Yamcha, so most people didn't bother with curiosity. But Sharpener and Erasa were staring at the two intently, wondering what was going on.

"Yamcha, I have to go. Raditz wants to meet with dad and he knows something about my mother. Once class is finished meet up with us, we'll be near my house."

Yamcha nodded. "Sure thing. Be careful Gohan."

Gohan smiled grimly. "I always am when it concerns Saiyans." Then he quickly left via the bathroom so as not to arouse too much suspicion.

"Let's go," he snapped to the group of Saiyans and led them away from his school and civilization to his isolated home in the mountains.


	5. Five

__

I'm so sorry for the huge long wait for this chapter, but I hope it's up to standard. The next one should be out sooner than this one was (hopefully). Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

****

Five

Bardock was fidgeting nervously as he watched King Vegeta pacing the throne room.

"My liege, please, I assure you, I am doing what I think is best."

"What if what you think is wrong?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we had Earth's Hero on our side. He's a good man, he'll try and help us. That's what he does. I've heard talk with the Ogres, they talk about him very highly. He's been to the Supreme Kai's planet and was invited to train with all the Kai's."

"Why should he help a wretched race like us then?" Vegeta snarled at Bardock.

"Because that's what he does, he helps those in need no matter what they'd done. My liege, I heard he even showed Frieza mercy when they fought."

Vegeta still and turned to Bardock wide eyed. "Did he know the atrocities he'd committed?"

"I heard that Frieza had killed his friend and he'd still shown mercy." Bardock knelt before Vegeta. "My liege, please, let me do this. I've sent Raditz and my crew to negotiate, but nothing will be confirmed until you agree."

Vegeta looked down at his faithful subject, thinking hard on the decision he had to make. "To many, this act would be considered treasonous," he told Bardock quietly.

"I know my liege. I will accept complete responsibility for this if we are discovered."

"No." Vegeta turned away and stood proudly looking out a large window over Hell. "I will. This must be my decision. I am King and I will not bend to another's whim any longer." Vegeta turned back to Bardock, fury and pride shining in his eyes. "I am a Saiyan and I am done hiding and avoiding everything. It's time to fight."

"Yes my liege." Bardock got up with a smile and bowed deeply. "It would be a great honour if you would allow me to stand by your side."

"I would have it no other way. Now, let us gather our army and begin our counter offensive." Vegeta strode out of the throne room with Bardock close behind. There was a gleam in his eyes as he whispered fiercely, "This is now a war."

***

Trunks opened his eyes cautiously, he could sense the danger in the air, but couldn't really remember why he would be in danger. Looking to the side, he saw Goten also waking. Then he noticed the cuffs on his friend's hands.

That's right, they were prisoners.

They were also completely helpless.

Trunks forgot his cautiousness and sat up in fright. "Goten? Goten wake up, please." He shoved his friend. "Come on Goten, wake up."

"Urgh ... Trunks?" Goten opened his eyes sleepily. Then he sat up too. "You're awake! You're all right!" He grabbed his best friend in a huge bear hug.

Trunks let him hug him, he was still a bit scared at their predicament and having his best friend there helped a lot. Then he realised he was showing weakness. His father told him that he could never show weakness.

"Get off me Goten." Trunks roughly pushed his friend away. Goten looked a little down, but Trunks didn't usually like hugs anyway, except from his mother, and Goten sometimes, only when there was no danger of looking weak in front of any one. Trunks looked around. "Where are we? What happened?"

Goten also looked around. "We were put here by Mr. King so you could get better. These men came in and did some funny stuff and you got better, but you fell asleep again so decided to sleep too and then we woke up." Goten looked at the door. "We're locked in, and I don't know where my mum is or any one else." Goten's lip trembled. "Trunks I'm scared."

Trunks hesitated before giving his friend a quick squeeze. Goten wasn't as strong as he was after all. "Don't be scared Goten, we're Saiyans, we can handle anything. I won't let anything happen to you."

"But you're hurt still." Goten prodded at the bandage on Trunks' head to prove his point. Trunks winced slightly.

"I'll be fine." But Trunks wasn't so sure. He'd never admit it to Goten, of course, but he'd never been more scared in his life. At least fighting with Buu they had had their power and there was always someone there to help, like Piccolo or Gohan, but they were completely alone now and without any power.

They were silent for a bit, which showed how nervous they both were at their predicament and in this silence, Trunks thought about a few things. "Hey Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh ... thanks for what you did before, you know, offering yourself so I could be let go."

"It was nothing Trunks. You're always getting me out of trouble and protecting me, so I thought that I would do the same for you."

"Thanks anyway." Trunks looked away, a bit embarrassed now.

Suddenly the door was flung open and two large men entered the room. The two chibis immediately leapt up and assumed their fighting stances.

"There's no need for that," one of the figures snapped. "Even if we had come to hurt you, you couldn't do a thing to stop us."

"Who are you?" Trunks snarled.

The figures stepped forward where the boys could see them properly. Trunks and Goten gasped at them and lowered their guards a bit. "Dad?" they both said at the same time.

King Vegeta and Bardock stared curiously at the two boys. Bardock's eyes widened in recognition of the two.

"My liege, I had a vision concerning these two."

"A vision?" Vegeta listened when Bardock talked. He hadn't been there when Bardock predicted that Frieza would come and destroy Vegeta-sei, but he'd heard about it in Hell. So when Bardock mentioned a vision, he listened. "What was it about?"

"These boys and the women were before the throne. You moved away so another could take your place and he was about to hurt them when it stopped."

"The vision stopped there?"

"Yes my liege."

Vegeta looked thoughtful. "Has everything you've ever seen come true?"

"I'm not sure. I had visions of my son growing up on another world after I died. I don't know what became of him."

Trunks and Goten looked a bit confused at the conversation, but the lavender haired prince shook his head and glared. "All right, who the hell are you and why do you look so much like our dads?"

Vegeta glared at the insolence of this child, but he was also impressed with the strength this boy radiated even with his power suppressed. "I am Vegeta, king of all Saiyans. You will address me as majesty."

Trunks took a step back his eyes opened wide. /King? Oh man, this means that he'd my …/ Trunks squeaked nervously.

Goten looked at his friend funnily. "Hey Trunks, does this mean that he's your … mrph!" Trunks hastily clamped a hand down over Goten's mouth.

"Quiet Goten, you're going to get us in trouble." He grinned at the two older men. "Excuse us for a second." He grabbed Goten by the back of his shirt and pulled him into a corner away from the surprised adults.

"What was that for Trunks?" Goten asked indignantly, glaring at his friend.

"Keep it down Goten, I don't want them hearing us yet." Trunks looked up at the two nervously to see them considering the children curiously. He looked down at Goten again.

"Is that your grandfather Trunks?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He does look like my dad and he's the King, so maybe. What about that other guy? Could he be related to you?"

Goten grinned happily. "Do you think I could have another grandpa?"

"I don't know. Look, I don't like the feel of this, something seems off here. So, I'm going to ask questions and you're going to stay quiet all right?" Goten pouted then nodded. "Good. Now, just follow my lead." Trunks straightened and Goten followed him as they walked back to the waiting adults.

"Are you finished conversing?" King Vegeta asked dryly.

Trunks glared at him. "I want answers."

"Yeah," Goten piped up. Trunks glared at him and he backed away again.

"Anyway, I want to know where we are and why we're here."

"Yeah, and how come you look so much like our dads."

"Goten!" Trunks glared again and Goten clamped a hand over his mouth. Then he glared right back at Trunks.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Because you give us away too easily." Trunks sighed and turned back to the adults. "Well?" he demanded impatiently.

Bardock looked a bit taken aback by the children's forwardness. /No one speaks to my king like that!/ He stepped forward, but was halted by King Vegeta's outstretched arm. "My liege?" Bardock asked curiously. King Vegeta, amazingly, had the hint of a smile on his face.

"These boys show strength and courage. I did not know earthlings possessed such qualities."

"Yeah, well they do. And besides, we're only half earthlings."

Trunks groaned as Goten told them this. "Goten, didn't I tell you to follow my lead?"

Goten smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry Trunks."

"Half?" Vegeta looked at them curiously. There was something very familiar about them in both appearance and temperament. /Could they be …?/ His eyes widened as a thought came to him. "Who are you two?"

Trunks stood up straight, his annoyance with his friend forgotten. Goten followed his lead. They looked the adults directly in the eyes. "My name is Trunks Brief, son of Bulma Brief, head of Capsule Corporation and of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

The adults looked stunned at this revelation.

"My name's Goten." The cheerful boy piped up with a brilliant smile. Trunks sighed and nudged him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for Trunks? Oh, right. I've got a mother and a brother and a dad too. And my dad's the strongest guy in the world. Oh, and he's a Saiyan too."

Vegeta was still too stunned to say a word, he just continued to stare at his newly proclaimed grandson. Bardock decided to step in and ask the question that needed to be asked. "And who is your father exactly?"

"His name's Goku."

Bardock's eyes opened even wider. "Oh gods what has Nappa done?"

"Nappa? What have I done?" Bardock faced his king. "This is my grandson and I let this happen to him?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "He knew, he must have known who he was. That traitorous bastard, he'll pay for this." He punched a hole in the wall in his frustration then looked over at the two boys. "You say you're half-Saiyans?"

They nodded.

"Has my son taught you how to control your transformations?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, we figured that out by ourselves."

"You what?" Bardock looked shocked.

Trunks shrugged. "It was no big deal. I mean, seriously, me and Goten are like naturals. Dad told me how hard it was for him to become a Super Saiyan, but I think me and Goten were born like that."

"Gohan said something about it being because we don't have tails or something." Goten looked a bit confused "Are we supposed to have tails?"

Trunks shrugged. "I think dad might have mentioned something about tails." The two of them turned to the two adults, ready to ask a question, but found the two of the more powerful warriors of the Saiyan race staring at them in stunned amazement, much as they had throughout their entire visit. "What's wrong?"

"Super Saiyan?" Bardock managed to choke out.

"Yeah. Goten's dad was the first one to transform or something. That was when Gohan was like seven, so that would be …" Trunks counted up on his fingers. "Eleven years ago? Goten, is Gohan eighteen?" Goten nodded. "Then yes, eleven years."

The two adults turned to the raven-haired boy, who grinned. "See, I told you my dad was the greatest guy in the world."

"And he's a Saiyan?"

Goten nodded. "But he didn't know until he met Trunks' dad."

"Oh." Bardock looked almost afraid to ask the next question. "And, do you know his birth name … his Saiyan name?"

"The one that Mr. Vegeta always calls him? I think it's … uh, I don't know how to say it."

Trunks sighed. "It's Kakarott. Jeez, some son you are, forgetting your dad's name like that." Trunks rolled his eyes and looked over at the completely stunned and still Saiyan warriors. He turned to Goten worriedly. "I wonder what's up with them?"


	6. Six

****

Six

Gohan watched the group of Saiyans nervously from the corner of his eye. They were somewhere close by his home in the mountains, where no innocent bystanders would be. But as of yet, there was no one else nearby either. Gohan had called to Piccolo as they'd flown and he was on his way, but he hadn't been with his father, so Gohan had to settle for raising his ki level to a very noticeable high so that his father would realise something was wrong.

He still hadn't felt anything of Goku or of Vegeta and Krillin.

"Blast it dad, where are you?" he muttered darkly. Gohan frowned as he sensed Piccolo veering off course. "He must have found them. Good. They should be here soon."

Gohan turned back to the tense Saiyans before him.

"So when are we going to meet this great hero of earth?" The only female in the group glanced over at Gohan. "I've heard stories about him in Hell. Is he really as powerful as they say?"

"More powerful than you could believe." Gohan smirked as Raditz shook his head.

"How did he manage to get so much power in just thirteen years?"

Gohan shrugged. "Practice, I suppose, and life threatening situations. You know how well we react to stress and mortal wounds. It makes us stronger."

The four Saiyans looked up at this, surprised at the words. "Wait … you're Saiyan?" The tall, slim one asked.

"Raditz didn't tell you?" Gohan smirked. "He probably doesn't know all of the details anyway."

"Where is he?" Raditz growled, changing the subject.

"He should be on his way," Gohan replied coolly. "Piccolo found him and the others. They'll be here any second."

"How —" Raditz was cut off as there was a sudden blurring motion before them and four people appeared suddenly.

Goku turned around as soon as he got to the clearing with the others and faced his oldest son. He looked at him sternly. "Gohan, you're supposed to be in school, what could be so important that you felt you should risk your education?" Goku didn't expect his son to return the glare with even more intensity, nor did he expect Gohan to punch him in the jaw and send him flying.

The Saiyans looked stunned at this show of power and anger from such a skinny looking kid who wasn't even showing any ki readings on their scouters. "Hey, are these things broken?" Fasha asked curiously, fiddling with hers.

Goku got up and glared at his son. "Gohan, that was uncalled for."

"No dad, it was perfectly called for." Gohan's rage was almost visible and Goku took a step back from him. Even Piccolo and Krillin looked stunned. "How dare you keep something like this from me? It's my mother and my brother that's in danger, not to mention my friends and my fiancée!"

Goku opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "Fiancée?"

Gohan realised what he'd said and blushed. "Uh … well … that's not the point! Why didn't you tell me what was up instead of me finding out from Raditz?"

"Raditz?" Goku whirled around in shock to face his older brother. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Nice greeting." Raditz approached with the four Saiyans behind him.

"Answer me."

"You did say you'd talk when dad got here." Raditz glared at Gohan. Gohan grinned at his uncle. "So spill. What do you know about all this and what did you mean by the Saiyan race taken hostage?" Everyone turned to look at Raditz, who sat down on a tree stump.

"First off Goku, I'm here to talk, not to fight. We won't start at thing." Goku looked a bit taken aback not only by the fact that Raditz told him he didn't want to fight, but also that he'd called him by his earth name.

"Fine." Goku sat down on the ground before him. "So talk." The four Saiyans sat to either side of Raditz while Krillin and Gohan stood just behind Goku, leaning against trees.

"A while ago Nappa came to King Vegeta with a proposal to try and regain a foothold in the living world. His plan was to take over an influential planet and begin Frieza's enterprise again. King Vegeta laughed in his face when he proposed it, as did many. It was ludicrous, why should we do such a thing? We couldn't even get back to the living world, our time was over, and we had accepted that.

"A few days ago he came back with another plan and a lot of support from the Saiyan race. In fact, there were only a few still loyal to King Vegeta: the guards, who were completely devoted to the royal line and one group of fighters, Bardock and his crew. As well as me I suppose. This normally shouldn't have been a problem, even with such support, King Vegeta is the law and many were sensible enough to realise that this plan was just a foolish way of getting attention. But then Nappa told us of two important alliances he'd made. The first was with the scientist Gero." Raditz looked up as his brother stilled and a dark look crossed his face. "I see you know of him."

"I wish I could have killed him myself," Krillin muttered. Goku shushed him with a look.

"We do. Continue."

"The second was of even more import. Nappa had managed to side himself with a new member of Hell, a wizard known as Babadi."

Goku swore, causing everyone to stare at him in amazement. "This isn't looking very good."

"You know him too? Then you'll most likely know the third partner who was kept unknown until yesterday. Frieza. Nappa sold us out for some reason that we don't even know. I think it may be to get back at you for killing him or something."

"But I didn't kill him." Raditz looked surprised.

"I'd always assumed that you did. Who did?" Goku looked over at Vegeta standing in the shadows. Raditz followed his gaze curiously and gasped in shock. "Prince Vegeta!"

The other four Saiyans whirled around and stared. They all rose to their feet and bowed in his direction. Vegeta walked towards them, looking unruffled as usual. "What about the hostages, where do they fit in?"

Raditz shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing was said about hostages in the initial plan. I overheard something however that still puzzled me until I realised who the hostages were. Two of Nappa's cronies were talking about how he only wanted the blue haired woman, because she was important to Earth, but then he'd found out something from a report that changed his mind. He'd found out something about how she was important for more than that reason and would help greatly with the revenge, just as one of the children would too."

Vegeta snarled, startling everyone. "Bastard," he spat.

Goku got up and tried to calm him. "Vegeta, look, we don't know who he means."

"Yes, we do Kakarott." Vegeta barely noticed the shocked reaction of the four Saiyans to Goku's name. "There was a pool of his blood and a message from Nappa. This may have started as a vendetta against earth, but now it's moved onto something more personal."

"But even Nappa couldn't be that cruel."

"You forget who knows him better than anyone else here." Vegeta looked slightly pained. "Nappa would go to any lengths for vengeance. Against the one who killed him, he will not relent." Vegeta looked around. "You will all follow my orders when we go to Hell."

"What?" Krillin looked annoyed, as did the Saiyans. "You can't expect me to just stand back and not do anything while my wife is in danger Vegeta!"

"We only follow two people, Bardock and our King." Toura and the others nodded at Fasha's words.

"And I am your prince." Vegeta glared at them. "I will not tolerate insubordination! You will follow my orders in this or I will destroy you utterly. Am I clear?"

Raditz nodded. "You're clear my prince." He glared at the other Saiyans, who looked annoyed, but they nodded too. Vegeta may be their prince, but they didn't know how competent he was.

Vegeta looked over at Piccolo. "Are you going to be joining us Namek?"

"I really should go to keep you and Goku from fighting, but I'll only follow you if he does."

"Same," Krillin agreed.

Gohan looked over at his father then back at Vegeta. "I'm coming, and I'll follow anyone so long as they get my family back."

"That just leaves you Kakarott."

"What do you plan to do once you get there?" Goku asked coldly. He felt this was a very bad idea. He'd never really trusted any Saiyans before. Vegeta had only recently proved he could be trusted as a friend, how could he be sure there were others that could be as well?

"Talk."

Everyone stared at him in shock. "Talk?" Goku asked in amazement.

"Yes, talk. And if that doesn't work, I'll be forced to exterminate them."

"Vegeta …" Goku looked worried.

"Kakarott, this is my fight."

"How is it?"

"He's hurting my son!" Vegeta yelled. "Trunks is in immediate danger. I know Nappa knows about him and he's already injured. If it were your sons, you wouldn't hesitate to save them." Vegeta sneered. "Or perhaps you would, you have before."

"That's unfair!" Goku yelled at him.

"Perhaps, but think of it this way. I can't bring him back and I will not risk him being killed by a sadistic brute who is torturing him because of me. I will not leave him there in the hands of those who seek to harm me." Vegeta glared at Goku and at everyone who was staring at him. "I don't care if you don't follow me, but I will not be your subordinate in this Kakarott."

Goku studied Vegeta's determined countenance. "You were never my subordinate Vegeta." Goku suddenly grinned. "I'm not even quite sure what that means."

Vegeta held his head in his hands as the others groaned. "Kakarott, you'd better just be playing with me."

"You know I am." Goku smiled at him, then turned serious. "But I'm serious, I never considered you beneath me Vegeta. Unlike you with me, but hey, I forgive you."

"That's nice to hear. So will you agree?"

Goku nodded. "Who knows the Saiyan race better than its prince after all?"

"Its king?" Raditz suggested. Goku stuck out his tongue at him. "So we're all settled then?" Piccolo and Krillin nodded, though they looked a bit apprehensive at following the erratic prince, but didn't complain. They did agree after all. "Then what's the plan?"

"We walk in and get them back."

"That's the plan?" Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta. "I could have come up with something better than that."

"We're dealing with Saiyans. They hold a lot of respect for those who are strong and proud."

"I never would have guessed."

"Hey, if all you're going to do is continually undermine my authority with those meaningless comments then perhaps you shouldn't come."

Goku looked a bit surprised. "Wow, you sound like Chi-Chi."

Vegeta looked insulted. "Do not compare me to your wife Kakarott! One more comment from you and I'll knock you out and leave you here."

"Well it's not like you've never done that before," Goku muttered under his breath. Then he noticed Vegeta's glare and shrank under it slightly. "Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"As I was saying, we walk in and ask for a negotiation. This is a hostage situation, and even Saiyans have procedure for dealing with these things." Vegeta went quiet for a minute. "They aren't always followed, but they're there." Goku looked at him in pity, as did Gohan, but Vegeta glared at them and they didn't say a word. "If we are refused, then we use force."

"That's just great. Twelve people against an entire warrior race." Toura threw his hands up in the air. "And lets not forget Frieza, Gero, Babadi and whatever minions they have."

"Cell too. He'll be there if they're planning to take over earth," Gohan added helpfully.

"Thanks you for that reassuring piece of information Gohan," Raditz added.

"Look, Frieza won't be a problem, neither will Cell. What we have to worry about is how to make sure everyone stays safe. I don't want to risk any of the hostages." Vegeta paced as he thought of a plan. He frowned as he thought of something. "How did they even manage to over power them anyway?" Goku and Gohan looked at him, wondering the same thing. "Trunks and Goten should have easily been able to take anyone on, even without transforming. The android could too."

"Hey!" Krillin glared at Vegeta. "Show some respect for my wife."

Vegeta shrugged then turned to Raditz. "Well, how did they manage it?"

"The prisoners wear cuffs designed by Gero. They're not connected in any way, but they suppress ki drastically so that they wouldn't be able to attack and overpower their guards."

"Damn. How do you get them off?"

"I don't know. None of us do." Vegeta turned away from Raditz, caught in his own thoughts.

"This makes things more complicated. If worse comes to worse Bulma can always find a way to get them off when we get back. Where are the prisoners situated?"

"Near the royal quarters and the throne room."

"Would you be able to get to it?"

"Yeah, easily. Bardock and His Majesty are the only ones allowed near the quarters now. Nappa's been stopped from seeing them. We were able to prevent him from further hurting the boy."

"Boy?"

"Yeah. One of them, the pale haired one, came in injured and Nappa suggested torturing him, but your father forbade it. He was furious and about ready to vaporize Nappa where he stood." Raditz suddenly looked uneasy. "Is he …"

"Yes, that's Trunks." Vegeta looked thoughtful. "Still, having only two people with access to the rooms is a good thing. We'll have to contact my father and Bardock when we get there. I'd prefer this to be done as easily as possible." He looked over at Raditz. "I do have one question though, why did you come here to ask for help?"

"Well, Bardock made the choice with your father's approval. The blue-haired woman first suggested it though. I can see why she's an important hostage."

"In more ways than one." Vegeta couldn't help the slight turning up of his lips as he thought of his wife's brilliant suggestion. 

"That's Bulma for you." Goku grinned. "So, should we get going?"

Vegeta nodded. "How did you get here?" he asked Raditz.

"Through one of Nappa's portals, we slipped through unnoticed."

"So you don't have a way back?" Raditz shook his head. "Then you come with us." He grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. "Try and find a ki similar to mine, but weaker."

"Your father?" Vegeta nodded. "Right." Vegeta gestured for everyone to grab hold, the five Saiyans looking a bit dubious. "Got him." Goku grinned and in an instant, there was no one left in the clearing.


	7. Seven

****

Seven

Trunks looked around nervously as he noticed the tension in the adults he and Goten were with.

"You're not supposed to be doing this are you," Goten said in an accusing voice.

"Goten shut up, they're helping us get out." Trunks hit his friend lightly on the back of the head, making the smaller boy wince slightly and glare.

They were still wearing the cuffs, but Bardock had done something so they were no longer connected to each other. It wasn't much of an improvement on their captive status, but it was something.

Bardock was up ahead glancing down the hallways and gesturing the other three along. King Vegeta was scanning with his scouter to see if anyone was approaching from other directions. Trunk and Goten walked slowly and cautiously with him.

"This is a bit different than the secret agents in the movies," Goten whispered nervously.

"Of course it is, this is real life and we're in real danger."

Goten looked over at his friend with wide eyes. "Trunks I'm scared."

Trunks hesitated only slightly before placing his hand on Goten's shoulder and whispering, "It's all right, I'm sure we can get out of this. Our grandfathers are helping us and I'm sure our dads will find a way to get us out of this." He grinned reassuringly at his young friend, not showing his own fear. /At least I hope we can get out of this./

King Vegeta watched the exchange between the two boys with an impassive expression.

/Here stand before me perhaps two of the strongest warriors in the universe, yet I feel no disgust in the fact they admit their cowardice. They are but children and no child should have such responsibility thrust upon them, nor such dire circumstances./

Bardock gestured them forward again and they crept slowly towards him and ever closer to the other prisoners. Vegeta scanned the areas again and saw there were a few guards though far enough away to be of no concern. He looked back to the boys and saw Trunks stumble slightly before he picked himself up again. Sweat was trailing down his face and he was breathing a bit heavily.

Goten looked at his friend in concern and tried to move over to help him, but Trunks pushed him away and glared at him.

"I'm fine," he muttered determinedly and straightened up.

Vegeta shook his head in wonder at this child before him. A small smile came to his face. /He is a strong one, and well worthy of his lineage. A weaker being would have crumbled under this sort of pressure and injury./ He looked over at Goten. /This one is also a worthy Saiyan, and loyal too. It is demeaning to know that these young children show more honour and courage in their horrific circumstances than a full-grown Saiyan warrior would./

Bardock looked around the next corner and furiously gestured they go back to the storeroom they just passed. King Vegeta scanned the area and picked up some average readings. He opened the door and pushed the two boys inside and letting Bardock in before quickly shutting the door on the small room.

The four were completely silent as they heard footsteps go past the door in a steady rhythm. King Vegeta quickly turned the scouter back on and waited until he was sure there were no more life forms nearby before letting Bardock go out again and scouting out the area.

Bardock nodded for them to come and quickly moved up ahead again. The two boys were looking even more nervous, but kept their heads held high and they looked watchful and cautious. Both Saiyans couldn't help the slight smiles on their faces as they watched their grandchildren.

They continued slowly on uninterrupted again for a while until Vegeta saw Trunks stumble again. He was too weak to push Goten away properly this time and held onto the wall for support. He was bleeding heavily from his wound again. Vegeta swore inwardly. The healers must have done a substandard job, most likely on Nappa's orders.

Despite the boy's protests, King Vegeta swept his grandson up into his arms and carried him from then on. Bardock looked around nervously as he reached a door and King Vegeta and Goten walked up to him. Vegeta scanned the area with the scouter as Bardock unlocked the door then opened it.

They all quickly entered the room and turned around to see the four women looking at them suspiciously before they saw the two boys.

"Mother!" Goten grinned and ran over to Chi-Chi and hugged her tight. She sobbed and held him closer.

"Oh Goten I was so worried."

"I'm okay." Goten smiled at her. "See!"

Chi-chi laughed at her son's cheerfulness and held him closer.

King Vegeta walked over to Bulma, who rushed over as soon as she saw Trunks lying in his arms.

"What happened? Is he all right?" She looked up at King Vegeta with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Trunks assured her with a smile. Bulma smiled and took him in her arms as soon as Bardock had unhooked the cuffs. "I think my head's bleeding."

Bulma laughed softly, smiling fondly at her son. "Just a little."

"Let me have a look," Eighteen spoke up. "Gero programmed me with basic first aid knowledge, I should be able to see if it's serious." Bulma nodded and let Eighteen look at Trunks. "Hmm, it's not that serious unless he's left for too long without medical attention or something happens to aggravate it."

"How likely is either of those possibilities?" Bulma asked fearfully, already knowing the answer.

"Both are rather likely in this situation. Were he at full power he'd be able to heal slightly himself. Saiyans are pretty amazing like that."

"Yeah, and the cool golden glow thing is impressive too," Trunks muttered sleepily. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Not just yet honey, you're hurt pretty bad and you shouldn't sleep if you've hit your head." Trunks sighed at his mother's words but nodded.

By this time Bardock had unhooked all of the women's cuffs and they were looking at the two men by the door in curiosity.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Videl asked finally.

"Bardock, keep watch." King Vegeta handed him the scouter, ignoring the question for now. "They're sure to notice the boy's disappearance soon." Bardock nodded and stayed by the door, continually scanning through the walls to see in anyone approached.

"Are you going to answer me?" Videl crossed her arms impatiently.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow curiously, a slightly dark expression crossing his face. "First I want to know why you didn't say a word." He looked directly at Bulma. "The crest, I had assumed it was a mark of favour. It's been a while since I've looked at the family crests, however I realise now it's the official crest for the wife of an heir."

"Really?" Bulma looked at her pendant with a soft smile. "Vegeta didn't tell me."

"That's not the point." King Vegeta glared at her, making Bulma glare back in response. Not even her Vegeta got away with glaring like that at her. "You didn't tell me he was my grandson."

"Would it have mattered?"

"Yes! Damn you woman! Had you told me earlier I could have acted. Now I can do nothing but wait for Nappa to finally act and take my throne from me." He held his head in his hands, not at all looking like the strong King he was, but a weary troubled man. "I can't stop this. I'm as powerless as I was when I died."

"We are not powerless!" Bardock turned around and glowered at his king. "Never say that my liege, there is always hope. Saiyans never quit, I will not have you giving up on us."

King Vegeta looked over at his loyal subject and nodded. "Of course. We do have our forces making their way back here to help. Things are not hopeless."

A sudden sharp beeping from the scouter turned everyone's fearful attention to the door. Bardock swore. "It's Nappa and a group of guards."

"I can take them." Everyone had to look to see that it wasn't their Vegeta that had suddenly materialised in the room and said that. It was obvious how much he took after his father in not just looks.

"No … there's someone else." Bardock looked fearful. "Their powers are enormous. Two of them and another." Bardock's eyes widened in horror. "No, he brought Gero Babadi and Frieza!"

King Vegeta's eyes widened. "No, I can't fight them all." He looked over at the frightened hostages then back at the despairing though determined captain by him.

Vegeta made his choice.

"Bardock, get out and find your son and your crew. Even if they didn't manage to get help they will be better than nothing against Frieza and the others."

"My liege no! I must stay here and fight beside you."

"You fool! We need someone to form a retaliation."

"Why can't it be you?"

King Vegeta looked at him with a steady gaze. "It would not be right if I did not finally take a stand. I will not allow my race to once more be overrun by tyrants and I cannot allow myself to simply stand by and watch as once more my line's future is threatened."

"My liege," Bardock pleaded one last time before he sighed. "Yes my liege."

"My honour will not allow any other decision Bardock."

"Yes my liege. You can count on me to organise the retaliation." He looked around at everyone, noticing on the scouter that the group was getting even closer. "Are you ready? We're going to run. Just because there's no chance of escape doesn't mean we won't give them a hell of a fight."

Videl cracked her knuckles and grinned. "Bring it on."

Eighteen grinned and loosened up her muscles, stretching slightly. "I'm in need of a good workout."

Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded and stood beside their friends, Chi-Chi ready in a stance and Bulma standing tall and proud.

Goten stood up beside his grandfather and looked up. "Can you tell my dad to hurry? I know he's coming, but I don't think he'll want to miss the fight." Bardock grinned at his young grandson and nodded, ruffling his hair lightly before sending him to stand back with his mother.

Vegeta looked down as he noticed someone come to stand beside him. Trunks was staring at the door, the drain from his injury barely noticeable as he stood much as him mother did, straight and proud. "You really are my grandfather. You talk like my father does and you have the same ability to make me believe there is such a thing as honour."

"I wish I could have seen both of you grow up."

"I know, but I'm glad at least to have the chance to stand beside you in battle." He looked over with a frown. "You aren't going to knock me out and leave me are you? Because dad did that once and died and I didn't get a chance to fight with him."

King Vegeta grinned. "Don't worry, it would be an honour to have a fighter such as yourself to be by my side." He saw Trunk's smile and they both waited for Bardock to finally nod and open the door.

They only managed to get a little way down the main hallway before they were spotted.

"Vegeta!" The king whirled around as he heard Nappa's furious yell. He nodded once to Bardock, who inched his way over to one of the side corridors as the group of powerful fighters approached.

"Well, well." Trunks and Goten groaned as they saw Babidi grinning at them. "If it isn't Goten and Trunks. I do believe I have a score to settle with you two."

"Eat me," Trunks said as he rushed at him, Goten close behind. This signaled everyone's attack.

Vegeta nodded again to Bardock and threw a ki ball at the floor causing a huge amount of dust to rise up and hide the retreating Bardock. There were sounds of fighting and explosions in both directions as King Vegeta went on the attack. 

Eighteen went straight for Gero, only to be stopped as soon as she hit him. He twisted her hand around painfully and she screamed in agony before he knocked her into a wall.

Frieza, sneering evilly approached the three women looking afraid though determined. Videl thew the first punch and was knocked down by Frieza's tail. Chi-Chi was next, caught in a chokehold as Bulma also ran at him and was knocked away like a fly by the dead warlord's fist. Chi-Chi was thrown against the floor beside Videl.

Nappa stalked towards his king with a smirk. "Your efforts to free the prisoners were made in vain. More than that, your actions have proved you a traitor to your race."

"Unlike you I have kept the honour of the Saiyan race intact, even if few realise it, I know it and it is enough."

"How noble," Nappa smirked at him before he began fighting.

"Nappa! Enough." The two Saiyans looked around to see the prisoners on the floor. Frieza held up Videl by the throat and glared at King Vegeta. "Good king, will you not give up and let this poor girl die?" To emphasise his threat, Frieza tightened his grip making the unconscious teenager spasm slightly.

"I surrender," Vegeta quickly agreed.

Frieza looked disappointed. "How unfortunate. I was looking forward to killing at least one of them." He dropped Videl and gestured to the other Saiyans who had hung back during the fight. "Carry then to the great hall then wake them up. We have big plans for them."

"Indeed we do." Nappa placed a set of handcuffs on Vegeta's wrists and leaned in close. "But don't worry my liege, we plan to involve you in this too. I'm sure you'll love what we have for you." He began laughing uncontrollably and jerked Vegeta over, almost making him fall over.

Vegeta caught himself and straightened his back. He walked with dignity in front of Nappa.

/I just pray that Bardock is able to help and that Raditz succeeded in his mission, or else everything is doomed./


	8. Eight

__

Okies, sorry for the delay, but this was a hard chapter to write, and I'm still not quite sure how good it is, so just let me know, okay? Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

****

Eight

Raditz and the other four Saiyans stumbled slightly when they materialised again, not being used to Goku's instant transmission technique.

"What the …" Raditz trailed off as he recognised the halls of the Saiyan residence in Hell. "How …?"

"No time for that," Goku told him brusquely. "Where's your dad Vegeta?"

Vegeta was already looking around. "He's close. He's with Nappa and …" Vegeta snarled. "Frieza and Babadi are there."

"What?" Raditz looked shocked. "No, then he truly has sold us out." He thought for a moment. "He must be in the throne room. I think it's this way." Raditz lead them off in one direction but Goku stopped suddenly, looking around in the opposite direction.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know. There's someone not in the throne room."

"How strong?" Gohan asked.

"Stronger than an average Saiyan. Almost as strong as Vegeta's father."

"Bardock," Toura grinned. He looked over in the direction Goku was looking and turned on his scouter. "It is. He's coming towards us quickly."

Just as Toura finished that sentence, Bardock rounded the corner so quickly he had no time to react to the presence of the Saiyans and ran straight into Goku, making both of them stumble back holding their heads in pain.

"Hey, watch it," Goku grumbled as Bardock lay on the floor, close to unconsciousness from the impact with the thick skull of his unknown-to-him son.

"What in Hell is going on?" Bardock demanded as Fasha helped him up. He gasped seeing Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta!" He bowed low. "It is an honour sir. Allow me to offer the services of myself and my crew."

"There's no time for that," Vegeta snapped. "Let's get moving. It may be almost too late to save Trunks."

"No, there's still time. They just took away King Vegeta and the others to the throne room. I was on my way to find you in fact when I ran into you."

"Sorry about that," Goku grinned and held out his hand sheepishly. "My name's Goku, by the way."

Bardock paled. "Goten talked about you."

"Really? You've seen him? Is he all right?"

"Fine, it's Trunks I'm worried about." Bardock was staring at Goku in amazement. "You're exactly as I envisioned you when you took on Frieza." Bardock took a closer look around and inhaled sharply again when he saw Piccolo. "And you … weren't you two enemies?"

Piccolo looked at Bardock a bit strangely. "Now isn't the time to be reminiscing. We should go. Vegeta, it's your call."

"Talk on the way to the throne room. Raditz, take the lead." Raditz nodded and bowed and led everyone away to the throne room, Vegeta striding alongside him with Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin behind him and the other Saiyans and Goku taking the rear.

"So you've seen me before?" Goku asked curiously.

"Not seen exactly. I had visions." Goku nodded, accepting this and studied the man walking beside him very closely. He looked very similar to him. Bardock smiled at him. "You're quite a warrior. I'm very proud."

Goku looked confused. "Proud?"

Bardock laughed. "Guess you wouldn't recognise your own father."

Goku stopped in the middle of the hallway and gaped at the older Saiyan. "Father?" he yelled incredulously. "You're my father?"

Bardock nodded. "You've raised quite a strong son as well."

"Actually," Goku looked away, catching up again, "I didn't raise Goten. I was dead when he was born. My wife and eldest son raised him to be the boy he is today. But that doesn't mean I love him any less." Goku smiled at his father. "After all, it wasn't really my fault I couldn't be there, just like many other situations I've come across."

"Indeed." Bardock smiled and nodded. He looked ahead. "Is that your eldest?" He nodded towards Gohan.

"Yeah. He's one of the strongest fighters in the universe, alongside Vegeta and myself."

"And the two young ones."

Goku nodded, his expression fading. "We can't let them die. I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't there for Goten now and as for Vegeta …" Goku looked up at his prince and looked away, pain in his eyes. "Vegeta doesn't show it, but he cares more deeply for his family than anything else. Seeing them hurt would kill him, after he'd killed whoever hurt them."

"A rather odd position for any Saiyans to admit."

"Well, we're not your run-of-the-mill Saiyans, you'll soon discover."

Bardock grinned. "I'm looking forward to seeing just how different you are." They approached the huge doors that led to the throne room. The scouters and the fighter's senses went haywire at the presence of such high powered enemies so close.

"This is it," Krillin murmured nervously.

"It is," Vegeta agreed, steeling himself and gathering his power. He could sense the entire Saiyan race was behind these doors. H would be once again among his people. Though this time, he would be standing against them rather than with them. "Let's go."

The door to the throne room burst open.

Bardock paled as he saw the exact scene as his vision. The four women were kneeling before the throne dais. Trunks was on the floor, Goten standing above him pleading with the person trying to take the throne from King Vegeta, who stood chained to one side.

"Nappa," Vegeta called out in an icy voice. Everyone turned at the intrusion and the man standing before Goten and Trunks lifted his head and grinned.

"Prince Vegeta. How very pleasant it is to see you. It is unfortunate however that you must soon leave us." Nappa snapped his fingers and guards surrounded the group of fighters.

Goku and Gohan rolled their eyes while Krillin yawned and Piccolo smirked slightly. The Saiyans put themselves on guard, but Vegeta kept walking towards the dais, sending four guards flying with a single flick of his wrist.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

"Vegeta, that arrogance never changes does it." Frieza stepped out from the shadows with a grin. Some of the Saiyans looked stunned and some muttered darkly about a double cross. Vegeta smirked slightly. It seemed like Nappa hadn't told everyone about his dealings with Frieza and the others.

"You never were very intelligent were you Nappa." Vegeta continued to walk forward, ignoring Frieza and the others who stepped out from behind Nappa. "You know that if you survive me, you'll have a riot on your hands once every Saiyan here realises you've sold them out."

There were more mutterings and some Saiyans stepped towards the throne, held back by their peers. Vegeta glanced over at the gathered forces near Nappa. "Not to mention you don't choose your allies very well. You do realise we're much stronger than all of them combined."

Babadi glared. "You know I can increase their power exponentially Vegeta with a mere agreement."

"It still won't help you, not now. You've pissed me off too much." Vegeta glared and he raised his power enough for his eyes to shimmer blue-green. "It would be advisable for you to let them go."

Nappa smirked. "I can kill the boy before you even move. Would you risk him?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, a very dark expression crossing his face. "Not a smart move to make, crossing a Super Saiyan." Nappa had only a second to look incredulous before Vegeta gathered his power and transformed. Nappa looked stunned and stepped away from the hostages.

"Impossible!"

Vegeta walked towards him again, fire in his eyes. "You were saying?" He smirked as Nappa backed away to the other door of the throne room. "Coward," he spat. "And you wonder why I killed you."

There was an uproar of sound at this revelation. Nappa had spread the word that he had been killed by Earth's Hero, a legitimate sounding boast, considering he dies on Earth. But this ... this only proved that he was indeed a traitor to the Saiyan race if the Prince had killed him.

Frieza turned to Nappa. "You're loosing your bargaining chips Nappa. I think I'll be leaving now. I'm not in the mood for a scuffle like this.' Frieza turned away, as did Nappa's other allies, leaving Nappa alone on the throne dais, save for the prisoners.

Vegeta stood among the Saiyan masses, smirking. "And here I thought winning without throwing a punch was a romantic earthling ideal." He shrugged and climbed the dais, standing before Nappa, who shrunk back slightly in fear. Without warning, he drew back his fist and smashed Nappa in the face, sending him through several walls and over the landscape to crash into a large rock pillar, causing it to fall on top of him.

"Weakling," Vegeta muttered and turned to kneel down beside Goten and look over Trunks with worry.

"This isn't good," he murmured. The others ran up to the front of the room. Gohan grabbed Videl in a huge hug, while Goku embraced Chi-Chi. Krillin ran to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Bulma sat down beside Vegeta. "What's wrong?" Vegeta looked over at her then at Goten who still sat looking down at his best friend.

"His injury is severe. He needs medical attention." Vegeta turned to Goku. "Do you have any senzu beans?"

Gou shook his head. "But I can take him to Kami's lookout and get Dende to heal him." Vegeta nodded and lifted Trunks up in his arms.

The boy stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Dad?"

Vegeta smiled down at him. "Don't worry Trunks, we're going to get Dende to heal you now."

"I'm glad you came dad, I knew you would." Trunks smiled then drifted back into unconsciousness. Vegeta got up and walked over to Goku who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be back guys," Goku promised.

"Wait." The two Saiyans looked over at King Vegeta, who was now unbound and walking over to them. "Thank you for your help." He looked at his son with a smile. "Your actions have saved us from total annihilation."

Goku grinned. "Well, we didn't do much, it was Vegeta."

"I know. I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you father. Look after my wife while I'm gone." Vegeta smiled slightly then looked at Goku who nodded. The two of them disappeared suddenly as Goku transported them to Kami's lookout, leaving the stunned and slowly recovering Saiyan race behind.

__

AN: Well, hope you liked that. Sorry for the shortness. This fic is coming to an end soon, in one or two chapters. Just thought I'd give you a bit of warning.

Laters.


	9. Nine

_Ah, here we are with the last chapter of the fic. So sad, but all things must end eventually. Hope you all enjoy._

**Nine**

Everything was getting back to normal in Hell.

            "I don't think we will have to fear much of Frieza and Babadi any more," King Vegeta said with a smile.

            "Indeed," Bardock agreed, walking alongside his king. "Who would have thought that such a strange turn of events could occur." He grinned. "It was a thrill to finally meet Kakarott."

            King Vegeta laughed. "Having him turn out to be the famous Hero of Earth was more of a shock for me, but a welcome one." Vegeta looked around at the blasted landscape before him with a sigh. "I wonder, though, if that was how we were truly meant to be."

            "My liege?"

            "Like them, our sons. They are so powerful, yet they act so different to us. Even my son shares traits with those Earthlings now, but he seems the better for it." Vegeta looked down. "I wonder if we went wrong, if our ancestors were incorrect with their training."

            Bardock tried to think of something to comfort his king. "Think of this, would our sons have been the people they are if they had been brought up differently? The Earth warriors seem to respect the Prince's ways of behaviour and indeed rely on his particularly Saiyan skills and attitudes at times while my son would most definitely not be the same person if he was not sent away as a babe."

            King Vegeta smiled. "I suppose it is rather pointless to second guess the future."

            "It certainly is my liege."

            The two continued to walk around in silence, enjoying the feelings of freedom and relaxation they had.

            "My liege?" Bardock broke the silence somewhat reluctantly. "Do you believe things will ever be the same again?"

            King Vegeta shook his head. "I do not."

            "Good." The two older Saiyans turned around at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed seeing who it was. Vegeta stood there, looking at his father and his First Lieutenant. "It would not do for all of our efforts to have gone to waste."

            "Welcome Prince Vegeta," Bardock bowed to him. "How fares your son?"

            "Ask him yourself." Vegeta gestured and Trunks appeared from behind him with Goten close behind. Seeing their grandfathers they grinned and ran to them. Vegeta could not help but show the faint signs of a smile watching the display. Even in the very short time they had met, the younger generation had quiet a strong bond with their older relatives. 

            It was not the children's enthusiasm that made him smile though, it was his father's and Kakarott's father's smiles that made him hope. Perhaps these changes will show the other Saiyans as he had been shown that war was not everything to be gained from life.

            "I don't believe it." Vegeta turned around and glared at the grinning man behind him. "You're actually smiling."

            "You would do well to keep quiet Kakarott," Vegeta warned him. "Unless you want that grin wiped off your face."

            Goku stuck out his tongue at him and continued grinning. "I'll bet your father might have something to say about your violent reactions to jibes."

            "He would indeed." The two turned around to see their fathers and sons approaching them. King Vegeta looked stern.

            "Don't tell me you're taking up pacifism father." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'd believe more that you had dated Frieza's sister, if he had one."

            "Now who told you that?"

            Vegeta looked horrified. "Father!"

            The others all laughed at his indignant expression of disgust, enjoying the brief moments of pleasure they could take in each other's company for all knew that the four living Saiyans could not stay in Hell for long.

*           *           *

"So what will you do now?"

            Vegeta looked over at his father. The older Saiyan was watching the other four in the distance playing at some innocent game. Bardock was scheming with the two halflings while Goku was glaring and spouting phrases like 'that's not fair!' as they changed and made up rules for their game. Seeing the wistful loneliness in his eyes, Vegeta looked away. "I'll return to my family and continue with my life."

            King Vegeta nodded. "It must be nice to know peace and contentment."

            "It is."

            "You never would have known it was our planet not destroyed." The king looked seriously at his son. "You've been given many chances in your life."

            "I know and I think I finally understand that and no longer take them for granted." Vegeta sighed. "Losing Trunks … I think I finally understand what drives these Earthlings to such extreme lengths."

            "You are no longer the Saiyan Prince I raised." Vegeta winced, then stared in amazement as his father continued on. "Now you are something more, something better."

            Vegeta was silent for a long time and, like his father, he watched the antics of his son and his friends. "Kakarott once told me that I could not always hang onto the ideals of my past. My race was dead, but I was a part of something more. I had started a new life, a new family. We were beginning a new race, one that I could be just as proud to be a part of." Vegeta chuckled softly. "I sometimes wonder if Kakarott even remembers saying such things to me, but then I see in his eyes the truth of his words. It's why he is so strong."

            "He was right. The Saiyan race is dead. Never forget who you are or where you came from, yet do not let it hold you back." King Vegeta smiled wryly at his son. "It seems that we both have gone through many changes."

            "Indeed father, but I hope for the better."

            "I know for the better," King Vegeta assured him. "The Saiyan race is free and the future for our new people rests in very capable hands. You have made e very proud my son."

            "Thank you father." Vegeta smiled gratefully at him, a true smile that came directly from his heart. He looked out at the blasted landscapes of Hell and knew that things were much better than before. He was free from everything.

_AN: Well, that's the end of it. I really hope that everyone who read this really enjoyed Self-Destruct, I had fun writing it._

_Well, until my next endeavours,_

_Laters._


End file.
